Ranma: The new host!
by Firestar is awesome
Summary: Ranma wakes up one day in front of Ouran academy. There he meets the host club and once they discover his secret, Tamaki demands him to become a host! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Please R&R! DISCONTIUED :(
1. Ranma's a Host!

**Author's notes: Hey Guys! I'm here with another story like I said if you read my latest chapter of Hanyou Kagome. Anyways, if you didn't know already, this a a Ranma and Ouran HSHC xover. Hope you enjoy!**

Ranma-chan woke up in front of a large building. "W-Where am I?" She thought aloud. Ranma-chan stood up quickly and brushed the dirt off her pants. "I might as well look around," Ranma said to herself and walked inside. When she saw the inside, her mouth dropped. "This place is huge!" She exclaimed.

Ranma-chan started to walk through the school, gaping at everything she saw. After a while, she came across a room with a sign that read, "Music Room 3"

"A music room, huh?" Ranma-chan mumbled to herself. After that, she pushed open the large doors and stepped inside.

"Welcome!" A group of boys stood in the middle of the room. Ranma-chan sweat dropped.

"Hello there, princess," Tamaki said to Ranma-chan as he walked up to her and lifted her chin up with her thumb. "You must be new here," He said.

Ranma frowned and punched Tamaki. "Don't touch me!" She shouted. Tamaki hid behind Haruhi and said,

"S-She punched me."

"Get over it, Tamaki-Senpai," Haruhi replied blankly.

"W-Who are you all?!" Ranma-chan shouted.

The twins walked up to the flustered and angry martial artist and said in unison, "Well you're feisty." Ranma-chan frowned but then stood up straight and said,

"I said, Who are you."

"Shouldn't _we _ be asking you that question?" Kyouya told Ranma-chan.

Ranma-chan's eyes flared up with anger but she forced herself to calm down and said, "The names Ranma Saotome Of the Saotome school of Anything goes martial arts."

Honey's eyes sparkled as he ran up to Ranma-chan and said, "Your a martial artist too, Ran-Chan?"

_This little pipsqueak is a martial artist? _Ranma-chan thought to herself, but said, "Yep," instead of what she had planned to say.

"Sorry about them," Haruhi apoligized. "My name is Haruhi, This is Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, Mori and Honey," She introduced, gesturing to the boys standing around here.

"So what brings you here, Commoner?" Tamaki said, coming out of his prior shock from bring hit.

"Commoner?" Ranma-chan muttered under her breath. "I just kind've got lost, and I have nowhere to stay," Ranma-chan said.

"Well then, if you have nowhere to stay, you'll have to enroll at Ouran," Kyouya said, writing down something on his clipboard.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Ranma-chan drawled.

"I guess you can stay with me," Haruhi offered.

"Arigato," Ranma-chan replied. At that moment, Ranma-chan realized the twins were gone. "Where'd they go?" SHe asked. As if on cue, the twins walked back over to the group, holding a female uniform.

"Here, you'll need this," THey said, handing over the yellow dress to Ranma-chan.

Ranma-chan pushed it away and said, "I'd rather wear the male uniform." Everyone looked shocked.

"W-Why?!" Tamaki shouted.

"You'll see," Ranma-chan replied. The twins shrugged and walked off, only to return a couple minutes later holding the male uniform.

"Here you go," The dopplegangers said and handed the uniform over to Ranma-chan. Instead of rejecting it like she had with the dress, she took it gladly and said,

"Thank you." The twins nodded in reply. Haruhi looked at her and said,

"Club activities are over, we should be heading home now." Ranma-chan nodded slowly and replied,

"Ok." After that, everyone went their separate ways.

"So, why did you want the guys uniform instead of the girls?" Haruhi asked on the way home.

"It's a very long story. I'll show you once we get to the house, as I probably wouldn't be able to hide it for long." Ranma-chan replied, staring straight forward.

Haruhi looked confused for a moment but then answered, "Ok."

Once they made it to the small apartment, Haruhi unlocked the door and stepped inside. Ranma-chan followed after and looked around. "Looks like my dad isn't home yet," She said.

"You live with your dad?" Ranma-chan asked. Haruhi nodded.

Suddenly, Haruhi flipped around to face Ranma-chan and said, "What did you wanna show me again?" Ranma-chan frowned for a moment and then said,

"I'll show ya. I just need a kettle of hot water." Haruhi nodded and walked over to the kitchen area. Grabbing the kettle, Haruhi took off the lid and filled it with tap water from the sink. She then turned the stove on and placed the kettle on it.

"It should be ready in about 5 minutes," Haruhi told Ranma-chan. She nodded.

-5 Minutes later-

The kettle 'whistled' loudly, proving it was done and ready to use. Haruhi stood up from where she had been sitting and walked over to it. She quickly turned off the stove and took the kettle off. Handing it to Ranma-chan, Haruhi said, "Now what did you want to show me?"

"Well here goes nothin'" Ranma-chan said as she poured the hot water her head. The 'she' was now a he.

"N-Nani?!" Haruhi shouted, sounding quite shocked.

"It happened about seven months ago," Ranma started. "I was training in China with my pop on a famous training ground called Jusenkyo. It was said that if you fell into one of it's many springs, you would turn into the cursed form of whatever had drowned there in the past. I was thrown into Nyanniichuan, Or spring of drowned girl. Now, whenever I'm splashed with cold water, I become a girl, while hot water reverses the effect," Ranma explained.

Haruhi snapped out of her trance and said, "Wow, That's crazy! I didn't even think something like that was possible!" Ranma nodded. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to show you my secret now too," Haruhi said reluctantly. Ranma smirked and said,

"So what is it?"

"I'll be right back," Haruhi replied. She walked into her bedroom and came out a few minutes later wearing a simple white dress.

"Y-Your're a girl?!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Yep," Haruhi replied.

"Then why are you in the host club?" Ranma said, already having gotten over the shock, as he was used to this kind of stuff.

"I have a heavy debt to pay off, and gathering female customers is the only way I can do it," Haruhi explained.

"That's tough," Ranma said bluntly.

"You could say that again," Haruhi answered.

-The next day-

"Haruhi?! Why are you with a boy?!" Tamaki shouted as she walked into the music room with Ranma.

"Guys, meet the real Ranma Saotome," Haruhi said, ignoring Tamaki's outburst. The twins opened their mouths to say something but Ranma cut them off.

"To make a long story short, I'm cursed."

"So your not actually a girl?" Honey asked innocently. Ranma shook his head.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but you'd make a pretty popular host," Tamaki said.

"What are you saying?" Ranma said suspiciously.

Tamaki pointed at Ranma and shouted, "From this day on, You are an official host in the host club!"

**Author's notes: What should Ranma's type be? Please give suggestions for me! Haha I'm totally stumped for that, so I don't really know what his type should be lol. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. The Chaotic Type?

**Author's notes: Hey guys I'm back! Here is the second chappie of this story!**

**Hiryo: Thank you!**

**death of snipers: Thank you. I guess I will try to input what you said. Oh and by the way, Ranma was a girl at the moment, and is not as strong.**

"H-Host?!" Ranma said, his eyes widening to the size of plates.

"Yes! I'm sure you will earn some customers!" Tamaki explained.

Kyouya looked at his notebook for a moment and looked up and said, "Are you sure? My research here says that Ranma caused a lot of chaos from where he was from." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked at Ranma.

"That'll make it more perfect!" Tamaki shouted happily.

"How?" Ranma said, looking at Tamaki, then at Kyouya. He obviously didn't want to be there at the moment.

"Just go with it," The twins told Ranma. He frowned but didn't say anything.

Tamaki walked up to Ranma and said, "You're a strange man, but I think I know what type to give you!" _Type?!_ Ranma thought to himself.

"What type will be be, Tama-Chan?" Honey said sweetly.

"The Chaotic Type!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly.

"Tamaki-Senpai, We barely know anything about Ranma. How can you dub him a type yet?" Haruhi said. Tamaki pointed to Kyouya. "Oh, Right," Haruhi said, chuckling slightly at her own ignorance.

"Tono! We're already the Little Devil Type! Isn't that the same thing as chaotic?!" Hikaru and Kaoru complained loudly.

"You two have a Brotherly Love act going! He doesn't! His act will be to capture the ladies hearts of how he saved the world from chaos!" Tamaki told the twins sternly. They sighed in defeat.

"I think you have it all wrong," Ranma commented.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked, turning around to face Ranma.

"Kyouya did say I caused chaos wherever I went. I have not saved the world. Ever." Ranma explained.

"W-What?!" Was all Tamaki could muster. Regaining his composure, Tamaki said, "Well then! You'll just have to act like a gentlemen! A gentleman like me!" Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Even Honey.

"Maybe I don't want to join the Host Club!" Ranma protested.

"If you don't, I'll tell the whole school about your little secret," Kyouya threatened. He flashed a fake smiled at Ranma and Ranma shuddered. _What is he? Some sort of Shadow King?! _ Ranma thought.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

The loud school bell echoed through the corridors of the school and Honey exclaimed, "Well, time for classes! Let's go, Takashi!" He then jumped on Tamaki's shoulders and they walked out of the room. Tamaki and Kyouya followed. The twins ended up having to drag Haruhi and Ranma to class. Once they arrived at the classroom, Hikaru and Kaoru let go.

"How did you even get into class 1-A?" Hikaru asked Ranma.

"Yeah, it's not like you have high pedigree or anything," Kaoru added on. Ranma didn't know how to answer, as he didn't know how the school worked here.

"It was Kyouya-Senpai. He manipulated the head of the school." Haruhi explained. Ranma sighed in relief, since he didn't have to scrabble for an answer.

"Oh," The twins replied in unison. The small group walked into the room and every girl's eyes were immediately on Ranma.

"Wow! He's cute!"

"Is he a transfer student?"

"He should be a host!" The girls of the classroom murmured excitedly among themselves. The trio went to sit down, leaving Ranma at the front of the room. The teacher walked up to the center of the class and said,

"Class, meet the new transfer student, Ranma Saotome."

"Hey," Ranma said, taking one hand out of his pockets and waving slightly. The girls went crazy as if they were at the Host Club room. "So, where do I sit?" He asked, glancing at the teacher.

"Over there," The man replied, gesturing over to where Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were.

"K," Ranma said bluntly and walked over to his seat. Class started and dragged on. Ranma felt himself dozing off a couple of times, but for some miraculous reason, was able to stay awake the whole class. Finally lunch came around and passed by quickly. After the second half of the day was finally over, The group of friends walked to the host room.

Pushing open the doors, Ranma walked inside and waited for the others to follow after. When they walked in, he let go of the door.

"You guys are finally here!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Tamaki, You yourself just got here about three minutes ago," Kyouya told Tamaki without looking up from his notebook. Tamaki's face fell, but he quickly gained his composure and commanded,

"Places! The girls are going to be here an moment now!"

"Yes boss!" The twins said and ran over. Haruhi followed more slowly and got into her place a couple moments later.

"Places?" Ranma said. Tamaki gestured Ranma over and he walked over.

"This will be your spot," Tamaki told Ranma, gesturing towards a free space. Ranma nodded and stepped into the spot.

"Now, When those doors open, you must say "Welcome" with the rest of us. Got it?" Tamaki explained.

Ranma sighed but said, "Ok."

A couple moments later, the doors opened, revealing the many faces of excited girls. The Host Club Said in unison, "Welcome."

**Author's notes: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. The Way of the Host!

**Author's notes: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**death of snipers: I tried to input what you said.**

**Hiryo: I know right! Exciting lol. I know, but I just thought it would be funny for Ranma to punch Tamaki. No this is during the Nerima arc. Let's just say he transferred out of Furinkan. He ended up kind've running into Ouran by accident. Akane and the others will arrive soon.**

Ranma's mouth dropped open at the sight of all the excited girls. _Is the host club really this popular?_ Snapping back to reality, Ranma looked around to see Tamaki gesturing towards a table. Ranma walked over to him and asked, "Am I supposed to sit here?"

"Yes, This is where you and your guests will sit during club activities," Tamaki explained. Ranma nodded and sat down. Tamaki walked away after that.

"Are you a new host?" A girl asked, walking over to Ranma.

"Yes, Won't you please sit down?" Ranma replied, putting on a gentleman act he would normally never use. Two more girls went to sit with him after she sat down.

"So why did join the Host Club?" A long haired girl asked.

"So I could spend time with pretty ladies like you," Ranma answered, putting on a 'play it cool' act. The girls swayed back and forth, swooning over Ranma's comment. While the girls were busy, Ranma looked around curiously to see how the other hosts acted. First, he looked at Tamaki, as he was curious to see him work.

"Tamaki, Why are your eyes like the ocean?" Asked Natsuki, (I just made up this name) one of Tamaki's daily customers.

"Because, they show how deep my love is for you, princess," Tamaki replied.

_That's really cheesy... _Ranma thought to himself. He the looked at the twins, who seemed to be acting normal, at the moment, at least.

"So, yesterday, Kaoru and I were playing a game, and Kaoru lost so much he cried," Hikaru said to the teenagers. THe two girls at the table looked like they were anticipating for something.

"Hikaru! I told you not to say that!" Kaoru said, cleverly using teardrops to place fake tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I'll never tell again," Hikaru answered, cupping his brother's cheeks.

"Oh! I've never seen brotherly love like that before!" The two girls said in unison. _T-Twincest?! _Ranma thought, sticking his tongue out in disgust. He cast a glance back at his customers, and for some strange reason, were still fan girling. Frowning, Ranma turned his head towards Honey and Mori's table.

"Wanna share some cake with me, ladies?" Honey said cutely, holding out a full cake in front of him.

"Yes!" The girls at the table replied quickly.

"Takashi, do you wanna have a slice too?" Honey said, looking at his cousin.

"No, you can have mine," Mori said quietly.

"The relationship they share is so nice!" One of the girls said. The others nodded. Ranma groaned to himself and looked over at Kyoya, who was advertising, and then Haruhi.

"How is it going at home, Haruhi?" A girl asked.

"It's going good, I was able to make a new dish yesterday, and it was nice to see my father enjoyed it," Haruhi said, smiling.

"Wow, you are so caring!"

"Thank you, I just do it for the welfare of my dad and I," Haruhi told the blushing girls. _She _**is**_ a natural at this, _Ranma thought.

"Ranma, are you Ok?" A guest asked.

Ranma turned to face his customers and smiled, "Yes, I'm always fine as long as I'm with you." The girls swooned again and Ranma smiled to himself. _I'm not to bad at this!_

-After the ladies left-

"I'm surprised. You already have gained a couple of daily customers. You must be pretty good!" Tamaki told Ranma as they all started to pack their things to go home.

"For the first time, I agree with you. I thought I was gonna be pretty bad at all this stuff," Ranma replied. He picked up his bag and said, "Ready to go, Haruhi?"

"Yeah, Let me just put my textbook in my bag," Haruhi replied.

"Ok."

"Why are you two walking home together!" Tamaki shouted.

"Senpai, Ranma's staying at my house, remember?" Haruhi told the stupid 'king'. Tamaki frowned but didn't say anything.

"See ya boss," The twins said as they walked out of the room. All of the others followed, leaving Tamaki alone in the clubroom.

"Did we have any homework today?" Ranma asked Haruhi as they walked out of the school building.

"No, not that I know of," Haruhi replied.

"Ranma..." A voice said angrily. Ranma looked up to see a girl with extremely short blue hair and was clad in a blue school uniform.

"A-Akane?!" Ranma shouted in shock.

**Author's notes: Haha Cliffhanger! I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't very good, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! **


	4. Here comes Akane!

**Author's Note's: Hey guys! I'm back with the next Chapter!**

**death of snipers: Thank you very much! But please tell me, what do you mean by subdued?**

**cabrera1234: I'm sorry, this will mostly just be a humor fic, and if it did have romance, it would be RanxAka and HikaxHaru. **

"W-What are you doing here?!" Ranma said, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Akane walked up to Ranma and grabbed the collar of his uniform. "I could ask you the same thing!"

"Excuse me, Princess, but who are you?" Tamaki asked, putting his hand on Akane's shoulder. Akane let go of Ranma and flipped around, slapping his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted at him angrily. The 'king's' face immediately fell and he went to hide in a corner.

"According to my research, her name is Akane Tendo, an heir to the Tendo anything goes school of martial arts. Her fiancee is Ranma," Kyouya explained, reading off from the notes on his clipboard.

"Fiancee?" The twins asked.

"Sadly, yes." Ranma replied. Akane suddenly pulled out a large mallet out of nowhere and malleted him out into orbit.

"Jerk!" She shouted.

"What a temper..." Haruhi muttered under her breath. Good thing Akane hadn't heard her, or she would've probably whaled on the poor thing.

"That was kinda mean, Aka-Chan," Honey said,staring at the blue haired girl. Akane turned around to face him and frowned.

"Trust me, he deserved it," She told the boy. "And do we even know each other enough for you to call me that?" Akane continued on.

"Just go with it. Honey's type, which is the boy-lolita, causes him to use the honorific -chan at the end of every body's name, no matter who they are," Kyouya explained.

"Ok, but enough with that, who are you all? And why do you know Ranma?" Akane demanded, looking over all the boys.

Tamaki, who had finally come out of his depression said, "My name is Tamaki! This is Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyouya, Honey, Mori and Haruhi!" He introduced, gesturing to them when he said their names.

"You still didn't answer my second question," Akane said, her eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

"Oh, That? Ranma is apart of the host club!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

"H-Host club?!" Akane shouted.

"Yep!" Honey answered.

"That- That little player!" Akane said in anger, clenching her fists together so hard that her knuckles turned white. Of course, Ranma had to return right at that moment, right when Akane was at her peak of anger. "You Jerk! Why would you join a host club!" She shouted angrily at the pigtailed martial artist.

"I was sorta forced to join," Ranma replied, walking up to the fuming teenager.

"Well, Whatever the reason, it doesn't matter now! You're coming home with me!" Akane exclaimed angrily.

"I can't!" Ranma shouted back.

"Why?!"

"Because, if I do, I'll have to pay money!" Ranma yelled.

Akane smirked and said, "And you don't have any money, do you?" Ranma frowned but nodded. "Then I'll enroll with you!"

"You don't have the money to enroll," Ranma said.

"Doesn't matter! I'll find a way!"Akane replied, a sudden flash of determination bursting through her.

"Well, I definitely can't manipulate the head of the school to let you in class 1-A, but maybe class 1-C or 1-D would work," Kyouya commented.

"Which class is Ranma in?" Akane questioned.

"1-A" Hikaru said.

"Then I have to be in 1-A!" Akane demanded.

"Alright, I'll try, but it can't be guaranteed that you'll be let in 1-A," Kyouya warned. Akane nodded, and although other than Ranma, she barely knew the people, she felt comfortable around them. _Probably because I'm already used to weird people like these ones._

-Back at home-

"Haruhi, where'd that little friend of yours go?" Ranka asked, looking at his daughter curiously.

"He-She went to stay at her own house," Haruhi replied, almost slipping that Ranma was actually a boy.

"Oh, Ok!" Ranka said cheerfully, not hearing Haruhi mess up on her words. Haruhi had to hide the fact that Ranma was a boy from her dad, or he'd freak.

_I wonder if he will make it to school in time, since he's staying so far away from it now..._

Meanwhile,

"Akane, Ya didn't have to go and force yourself into the school I was goin' to," Ranma said as they sat in the train that was going to take them back to Nerima.

"You know that my dad and yours wouldn't let us be in different schools, no matter what the circumstances?" Akane told Ranma.

"Oh, Yeah, You are right about that," Ranma replied.

"Anyways, I was surprised he was able to manipulate the head of the school so fast, Kyouya was his name, right?" Akane said, staring at her new yellow uniform.

"Yeah, he's a real persuasive type, so be careful," Ranma said nonchalantly.

"Ok!" Akane replied cheerfully.

"What's with the happy act of the sudden?" Ranma said, looking at Akane curiously.

"You know, I don't have to be angry all the time," Akane answered happily. Ranma didn't say anything, just smiled.

**Author's notes: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if it wasn't the best quality!**


	5. Shampoo is here!

**Author's notes: Hey guys I'm back!**

**Hiryo: Sorry, It's just that Haruhi and Ranma are complete polar opposites, Renge, well I just don't like her, and the girls from the Zuka club hate guys, so it wouldn't work out.**

**Guest: But it isn't romance. So there wouldn't be any RanmaxAkane.**

**Sakura Lisel: Yep, totally. I'm probably gonna end up bringing the NWC by one character each chapter. Haha! I feel so bad for Nabiki and how much money she will probably end up paying. XD**

Ranma woke up on his futon. He was finally staying back in his 'own' home. Although his new school was in a completely different city than Nerima, and he and Akane would end up taking a train every day, it was still nice to be back. Rolling out of bed, Ranma dragged himself into standing position and began to get ready. He opened the dresser and took out his uniform, which he had been forced to wear for school. He slipped the outfit on and lazily walked to the bathroom.

"Hey, is anyone in there?" Ranma asked, knocking on the door before he walked in, as he didn't want an incident like ones that had happened in earlier times to replay themselves. Getting no answer, Ranma took that as it was safe to go inside. He slid open the door and strolled over to the sink. Ranma brushed his teeth, redid his pigtail and made sure his uniform wasn't out of place, because if it wasn't styled correctly, he would have it coming. Not like he couldn't punch out the teachers, it's just that he didn't exactly have the wish to be expelled from that school.

Ranma walked back out of the bathroom and made his way downstairs. Once he made it to the dining room, he saw Akane already sitting there. She was clad in her new uniform, which was a long yellow and quite expensive dress. He sat down next to Akane and said, "Hey."

"Hi, Ranma," Akane replied. For once, she didn't sound angry at him. That was a big surprise, since Ranma seemed to always do something to tick Akane off in the mornings.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi chided cheerfully as she walked into the dining room holding the breakfast dishes.

"Am I starving!" Ranma exclaimed as he anticipated the food excitedly. Akane rolled her eyes at her fiancée but didn't say anything. Everyone filed into the room and sat down in their usual spots.

"So how's the new school going?" Kasumi asked Ranma and Akane.

"It's fine," Ranma answered.

"Today's my first day, so I haven't actually experienced it yet, but I sure am excited!" Akane replied happily.

"That's good!" Kasumi said sweetly.

After about ten minutes, Akane stood up and grabbed Ranma by the pigtail and dragged him to his feet. "Come on Ranma, we have to catch the train," She told him.

Ranma rubbed the back of his head and said, "But I'm not done eating yet."

Akane frowned and grabbed his wrist. "Let's just go!" She said, raising her voice slightly. After that, she dragged Ranma with her out the door. After they made it outside, She let go of the martial artist's wrist. The two had a small argument, and after getting that settled, started to run to the train stop.

Right when the train stop became in their lines sight, the train itself had just begun to pull up to it's stopping point. Akane and Ranma ran faster, as walking to school didn't exactly appeal to them. The doors opened right when they made it up to the stop and walked on.

Akane and Ranma were slightly breathless from the long run. It was definitely a longer distance to the train stop than it was to their old school. Ranma sat down in a seat and Akane sat next to him. "Hey, At least we made it on, right?" Akane said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Ranma replied. Through out the train ride, the 'couple' managed to not argue the whole time, and actually had normal conversation. They made it to school without a hitch.

The school day dragged by. Nothing really exciting had happened. (The good parts coming up!) It seemed like forever until it was time to go to the host club. Although Ranma was the only one apart of the host club of the two, Akane insisted on coming. They walked to music room 3 and pushed open the doors. The only people that were there at the moment were the twins and Haruhi.

"Hey Ranma, Hey Akane," The twins said.

"Hey," Ranma and Akane replied. "Your early today. Aren't you usually in the library studying, so you are always late here?" Ranma told Haruhi.

"Yeah. Hikaru and Kaoru dragged me here today," Haruhi replied.

At that moment, Tamaki and the others walked in. "Hello, Everyone!" Tamaki greeted loudly.

"Hey Tono," The twins replied.

"Hey Tamaki-Senpai," Haruhi greeted back.

After everyone had gotten settled down, the meeting started. Kyouya had been explaining about the current profit of the host club when he was interrupted by someone violently throwing the door open. It was a teenage Chinese Amazon with long purple locks. She ran up to Ranma and glommed onto him saying, "Ranma, Airen! Shampoo find you!"

"Who is that?" The twins asked.

"Shampoo..." Akane said angrily. She then stood up, grabbed her book bag and hit Ranma on the head with it.

"Kitchen wrecker! Why you here!" Shampoo said angrily in her broken English (Japanese) accent.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Akane shouted back. The two started to argue violently until Tamaki broke it.

"Wait a second. Your name is Shampoo?" He asked.

"Yes. Have problem with that?" Shampoo replied.

"No, I guess not," Tamaki answered, shrinking back into his seat.

"Her name is Shampoo. She is from an Amazon village back in China. Apparently because Ranma beat her in battle, She has to marry him," Kyouya said.

"Don't you already have a fiancée Ran-Chan?" Honey said innocently.

"A lot of girls like to latch onto him..." Akane said, still boiling from anger.

"Oh, Ok!" Honey replied.

"Shampoo, what are you doing here?" Ranma said.

"Shampoo come and date with Airen!" Shampoo exclaimed.

"Sorry, but no thanks..." Ranma answered.

"Yeah, he has no time for you!" Akane said, letting her jealously take over.

"Jealous much?" Haruhi muttered. "Hey, can't we settle this with out violence?" She said, standing up.

"No!" Shampoo replied. Haruhi frowned.

"Shampoo, can you please leave?" Akane told the girl.

"No, Pervert girl! Not until Ranma go on date with Shampoo!" She told Akane loudly.

"Shampoo, today's not the right time," Ranma added onto what Akane had said.

"Date later?" Shampoo said, immediately calming down.

"Yeah, sure. Later," Ranma lied.

"Ok! I be back soon!" Shampoo exclaimed and ran out of the room.

"I think she'll be back soon," Akane muttered loudly.

"She always is..." Ranma replied.

"There're used to this kind of stuff?!" Haruhi said loudly._ Although I'm not much better off. _Haruhi glanced at the other members of the host club.

**Author's note's: Sowwy if it wasn't very good. I was tired when I wrote it. If any of you could give me ideas on how to improve my story, that would be greatly appreciated! Ja ne!**


	6. The Eternally Lost Boy Returns!

**Author's note's: Hey guys! I'm finally back!**

**death of snipers: Alright, I will try to do that stuff.**

Ranma groaned. It felt like language had dragged on for five hours, although he had only been in class for a couple minutes. His head started to droop as he yawned. He tried to get himself to stay awake, but as always, that didn't work out to well. Ranma fell asleep quickly, not bothering what was going on around him.

"Ranma Saotome! Go stand in the hall!" The teacher shouted. Ranma's head shot up and he nodded slowly. He dragged himself out of his seat and walked into the hall. Leaning against the wall, Ranma let his mind wander. _Stupid teacher, He could've let me sleep for a couple minutes._ He watched a couple of third years walking through the halls, rushing to get to their next class. He chuckled slightly. They looked back at him and frowned, but he just shrugged in silent reply. About 10 more minutes passed and a student poked his head out of the door.

"You can come back now," He told Ranma.

"K," Was all Ranma said as he walked back into the classroom, closing the door behind him. Shuffling back to his seat, Ranma could feel Akane staring daggers into his back. He flashed a glare back at her and sat down. For the remainder of the class, Ranma forced himself to stay awake, which was quite a hard task for him. Somehow, he succeeded and to Akane and Haruhi's surprise, (The twins didn't really care) was not yelled at.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

The loud bell sounded and Ranma immediately jumped from his seat. He could not wait to get out of the classroom and get to P.E. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, Ranma ran out before the teacher could say anything. Ranma made it to the locker room with time to spare, so he took his time in changing to his uniform, while most of the boys had to rush to get the uniform on so they wouldn't be late to roll call. He strode out into the large gym and waited for his name to be called out.

"Ranma Saotome!" The coach shouted over the large crowd of people.

"Here!" He replied, raising up his hand to show where he was. It took about five more minutes for everyone to be sorted out and soon after that, class had officially started. First it was the long jump. Ranma, being the showoff that he was, jumped as far as he could and landed perfectly. Everyone's mouth dropped open in awe. He was great.

"Good job!" Coach praised the pigtailed martial artist. Ranma nodded in thanks and sat back down next to the other guys. Hikaru and Kaoru, who were sitting on either side of him said,

"You really are good."

"I wasn't lying, ya know," He replied.

"We weren't saying you were lying, we were just skeptical," The twins told Ranma.

"That basically is telling me that you thought I was lying. I ain't stupid," Ranma stated. They didn't reply. The rest of the class seemed to go by to fast for Ranma, and before he knew it, he had to change out and leave for the next class, which wasn't really a class, it was lunch.

*Time Skip!* -Club Time-

Ranma walked with the first year trio (Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi) to music room 3. Since they had all the same classes together, except for one, since HAruhi didn't take P.E, they practically walked everywhere together. Upon reaching the abandoned music room, Ranma pushed open one of the double doors and held it open for the others to walk in. They had been the last one to get there, and as always, Tamaki complained.

"Why are you four always so late!" The 'king' complained loudly.

"I'm sorry we don't devote our whole life to this," Ranma retorted.

"I do not spend all my time here!" Tamaki protested.

"Mhm mhm," Ranma replied sarcastically, hurting Tamaki's feelings immensely and because he was always so dramatic, he performed his classic. The emo corner. Ranma chuckled slightly and flipped around as he heard a familiar voice shouting,

"Ranma! I finally found you! Today, I will beat you!" It was Ryouga. Who knows how long the eternally lost boy had been searching for Ranma. It could've been weeks for all they knew.

"Who's that?" The twins questioned.

"According to my research, his name is Ryouga Hibiki. He is Ranma's rival and is always lost." Kyouya explained. Ryouga frowned but ignored Kyouya.

"Fight me, Ranma!" Ryouga demanded.

"I don't think this- Alright, let's fight! But you're not gonna win!" Ranma shouted back, letting his pride get the best of him. Ranma was the first one to attack. He ran forward and used an uppercut punch, to knock the air out of Ryouga. Ryouga fell back slightly and coughed from the lack of breath, but quickly regained his footing and tried to roundhouse kick Ranma. Ranma blocked and used an outer crescent to move Ryouga away. The fight continued on like this for a while, but in the end, of course Ranma prevailed. Ryouga frowned but yelled,

"I'll beat you next time, Ranma!" And ran out of the room.

"Yeah, sure! In a million years!" Ranma shouted back as Ryouga left.

"What just happened?!" Tamaki shouted, finally coming out of his corner.

"He always does this. He'll challenge me to a fight but since he's always gettin' lost, the actual fight won't happen until three days to three weeks later," Ranma explains.

"So he'll just show up out of nowhere?" Honey asked.

"Yep, you never know when he'll appear," Ranma replied.

"Well, now that we got all of that cleared up, we have guests coming soon, so places everyone!" Tamaki demanded and everyone got into their spot. The large double doors opened, and girls rushed in.

"Welcome!" The host members greeted.

**Author's note's: Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed! Please R&R!**


	7. Akane vs Ukyo!

**Author's notes: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while, it's because I've been busy with a lot of things, but Summer has officially started for me, so that means faster updates!**

**death of snipers: Alright, thanks for the feedback.**

**New Universe Returns: Thank you. Yeah, you are right. When Happosai comes in, the school will be in total chaos.**

The guests had finally left, and Ranma was grateful for that. Not that he hated them or anything, it's just that they got to be a total handful at times, asking a new question every second.

"Can I go now?" Ranma broke the silence.

"Not yet, we have a meeting to do," Kyouya replied. Ranma groaned inwardly but made it look like he was paying attention at least.

"Ok, so-" Tamaki was interrupted by someone crashing into the room. Everyone turned towards the noise. It was Ukyo Kuonji, another one of Ranma's numerous fiancees. Her hair was slightly scraggly, showing that it had taken quite a while for her to find Ranma.

"Ranma Honey! I found you!" She exclaimed. Running up to the pigtailed martial artist, she ignored the stares she was getting from the other host members.

"Ukyo Kuonji, Owner of Ucchan's Okonomiyaki shop. Her father made a deal with Ranma's father so that the two would marry, but Ranma's father did not go through with it," Kyouya explained before anyone could say anything. He looked up from his clipboard, which he had been reading off of and looked at Tamaki, who was frowning.

"What is it Senpai?" Haruhi asked, walking over to Tamaki.

"So many people are coming to the host club that know Ranma, and all there're causing is trouble!" Tamaki replied, his voice raising slightly.

"Calm down, Senpai. You're not the calmest person yourself, you know," Haruhi told the 'King'.

"Excuse me? I think I am quite calm!" Tamaki shouted, standing up from his seat. Everyone's heads snapped in his direction. "Never mind," He mumbled and sat back down. Haruhi chuckled slightly.

"So you own an Okonomiyaki shop?" The twins asked, walking up to Ukyo and Ranma.

"Yep!" Ukyo replied proudly. Suddenly the doors burst open, revealing a very angry Akane.

"Ranma! What are you doing with Ukyo!" She demanded angrily, walking up to him.

"Akane! She just showed up here!" Ranma said truthfully.

"That's no excuse! Answer my question! What. Were. You. Doing. With. Ukyo." Akane's voice started to sound scary.

"Akane, don't worry, she just got here. Trust me, He was trying to get her to leave," Haruhi said, walking up to Akane. Akane blinked a couple of times but then nodded. It was Ukyo's turn to get angry.

"You wanted me to leave?!" Ukyo shouted at Ranma.

Ranma stood up and said calmly, "Yeah, Kind've." Ukyo spun around on one heel and walked over to Akane.

"I challenge you! Whoever wins gets to stay with Ranma!" Ukyo challenged.

"Alright!" For once, Akane accepted.

"In the host room?!" Tamaki said loudly.

"Why not!" Ukyo snapped at Tamaki. He went to his dark corner and sulked. The battle started. Ukyo took out her giant spatula that had been slung over her back and got into position. Akane balled up her hands into fists and got into a front right battle stance. Ukyo started by making the first move. She jumped up and spun the spatula a couple of times and got ready to hit Akane, but she used a Tornado kick and almost knocked the spatula out of her hand. Ukyo landed back on the ground and frowned for a moment. She went for front kick and Akane retaliated by punching Ukyo in the stomach. She was sent flying backwards and this time, her spatula did come out of her hands and slid halfway across the floor. Ukyo stood up shakily after about a minute and decided to not get her fighting/cooking utensil, as Akane would get her when she wasn't looking.

"You ready to give up?" Akane shouted.

"Never!" Ukyo shouted back. The fight continued. Akane ran forwards and did a roundhouse kick, but Ukyo already knew she was going to do that. Ukyo counteracted with the same attack, making it so neither of them got hit. Akane smirked, she had this in the bag. Once Ukyo let her leg down, Akane grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her in, kneeing her in the stomach. She then finished her off with a side kick.

"I win!" Akane exclaimed proudly. Ukyo groaned and stood up slowly, as the last blow caused her to collapse.

"Okay, maybe this time, but I know I'll get Ranma one day!" Ukyo said determinedly as she grabbed her spatula and started to make her way out the door, limping slightly.

"Yeah, sure!" Akane replied as Ukyo walked out. The only reason Akane had accepted that challenge was because she wanted to beat Ukyo. She turned around and walked over to the large table and sat down.

"So, go on with whatever you guys were doing!" She said, her voice noticeably happier.

**Author's notes: Hope you guys liked that chappie! Remember, all of those moves I use are real because I have learned them in Taekwondo! Love Y'all!**


	8. The Pervert and a Debt

**Author's notes: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm really sorry for the long updates, it's just that I was busy with my other story, Hanyou Kagome, and that one was just completed, so hopefully I will update faster on this one!**

**firelordeg: Thank you! It's really nice to see that people are enjoying my story!**

**Andy Saturn: Thanks! And yeah, Tamaki and Ranma are some of the funniest characters out there!**

Ranma flopped onto his futon. It had been another long day of school and he was ready to fall asleep. Right before he slipped under, he heard a crash come from downstairs. He jumped up quickly and raced out of his room and headed downstairs towards the noise. He saw Haruhi and Akane at the entrance. Akane and Haruhi were both fuming with anger. Ranma then noticed the Happosai shaped hole in the roof and burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny!" Akane demanded.

"For once! He didn't try to change me into a girl!" Ranma laughed. Akane frowned and then looked at Haruhi, who was just now beginning to calm down. (Let's say that Haruhi already explained her situation to Akane.)

"What a pervert," Haruhi stated like it was a fact. But it was true, he is a pervert.

"Yep," Ranma and Akane replied in unison.

"Why are you here again?" Ranma said, looking at Haruhi.

"Me? I was going to help Akane with her homework," Haruhi replied.

"Yeah, she is. I was stuck on a couple of problems," Akane backed her friend up.

"Oh, Ok then. I'm going back up to my room." Ranma told the two and walked back upstairs.

-The next morning-

Akane and Ranma had to run to catch the train today. Not like that was anything new. They were almost always late and there wasn't a day when the two could take their time getting ready. By the time they made it to the train stop, the train itself had almost left. Akane raised her hand and waved it slightly to show the conductor who was standing by the entrance they were getting on. She nodded and motioned to the engineer to keep the doors open. (Sorry I don't know much about trains.) Akane and Ranma rushed inside, desperately looking for a seat. The two found one in the back and squeezed their way over to it. After they both sat down Akane started to argue with Ranma about who's fault it was that they were going to be late.

"It's your fault were gonna be late to school today!" Akane accused quietly, as she didn't want to make a scene. Not like they didn't make a scene almost wherever they went.

"How is it my fault! I didn't do nothin'! If its anyone's fault, its yours!" Ranma retorted, not bothering to lower his voice. Everyone on the train started to stare at the two martial artists.

"You know what! You took forever to eat!" Akane raised her voice so it matched Ranma's.

"You took to long getting ready!" Ranma raised his voice to an even louder pitch. They kept arguing like this for the train ride, and at one point the two gave up and turned to face the opposite direction.

The train arrived at the school, or at least near the school after about thirty minutes of waiting. Everyone who was getting off, including Ranma and Akane were relieved since they wouldn't have to deal with their loud arguing anymore. Akane and Ranma ran the rest of the way to school, not realizing they were being followed by a small old man...

Classes dragged by slowly. Akane stayed awake the whole time, taking notes as the teacher spoke. But Ranma, of course he fell asleep on his desk, not really giving a crap to what the teacher said. Even if it would count towards his grade. But for some reason, he only got asked to stand in the hall once. That was in Language. Now, classes were over and it was time to head to the host club. (Sorry about not explaining this part that well.)

For once, Akane had left Ranma when the bell rang for the main classes to be over. She had a lot of homework to do, so she didn't want to rush to get it done. Ranma had to go to the host club no matter what, as he was an actual host there. He opened the doors to the club room and was greeted by the club being already filled to the brim with girls. He had been late.

"You're late!" Tamaki said loudly, walking over to Ranma.

"Well I'm sorry," Ranma said sarcastically as he pushed Tamaki out of the way to sit at his own table.

"Ranma! Why were you late today?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm sorry, I was a little busy," Ranma replied, sitting down. He started to talk with the girls and was pretty surprised when he heard a scream come from a different table.

"Someone just flipped up my skirt! Or tried to at least!" A girl said frightened. Every girl gasped in shock. An old man revealed himself. Happosai. All of the girls in the room screamed and ran out, leaving the seven host members and Happosai in the room.

"And who are you?" The twins asked.

"That's Happosai, a world class pervert." Ranma explained.

"Gross." Haruhi spoke.

"Could you leave?" Tamaki said, walking over to Happosai.

"No." Happosai deadpanned. Ranma started to chase Happosai around the room, trying to grab him and throw him out the window. He ended up breaking a lot of things. A lot. But, through all of that, he almost succeeded in catching Happosai until Happosai ran out himself.

"Well, Ranma, it looks like you have a debt of five million yen now," Kyouya told the pigtailed martial artist.

"What?!" Ranma shouted.

"You broke a tea set that was worth five million yen. You're stuck as a host now," Kyouya replied.

Ranma groaned and fell back onto a seat. "This is the worst," He mumbled to himself.

**Author's notes: Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as my others! I was in a rush so, yeah. The next chapter should be up in a couple days! Love Y'all!**


	9. Author's note: IMPORTANT

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I have bad news! I kinda have no idea what to do next in the story, I mean I could put more characters in, but I have lost the motivation to write this anymore... I'm so sorry! This story just isn't really that fun for me to write anymore! It wasn't exactly the best quality ever either... This is like the second story I've discontinued but I get bored writing this now! Again, I'm really sorry and I won't do this to any of my other stories anymore! This will be the last one I end abruptly. I'm sorry but I hope you'll read my other stories! Love Y'all**


End file.
